Luigi's Inside Voyage
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Luigi gets a piece of his kazoo stuck in his throat after an accident. Mario and Toad must journey inside to get it out with the help of Professor E. Gadd. (Based on Spongebob's Squidtastic Voyage)


**Requested by ParadiseShores. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Ahem! Today, we relax with the gentle rhythm of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Just as the narrator said that, Peach's Castle starts shaking as loud music is heard from it.

**GENTLE RHYTHM!**

Inside the castle, a stereo system is playing the Peach's Castle remix from _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020_. Mario and Peach were in their sports wear as they were dancing the day away.

Mario: Wahoo!

Peach: Uh Huh! Uh huh!

As they were dancing however, Luigi came down playing a major key version of the Luigi's Mansion theme on his kazoo. The noise pierced Mario and Peach's ears and Mario shut down the stereo.

Mario: Luigi, can you please not play that here? We're in the middle of a thing here.

Luigi didn't hear Mario over it and kept playing. Toad angrily walked in.

Toad: Ugh! What's that horrible music? Turn the good stuff back on.

He turned the stereo to max volume and turned it on. The music started again on warrior and knocked everyone away. The windows in the castle also broke and caused a disturbance in Toad Town. Mario reached out and turned off the stereo. He then slapped Toad.

Toad: Ow!

Peach: Are you crazy Toad?!

Mario: What the heck is wrong with you?!

Toad: Well, I hated that horrible sound Luigi was making.

Mario: Speaking of Luigi…

Luigi was shown dizzy on another wall. The others ran to him.

Mario: Luigi! Are you okay?

Peach: Wait, where's your kazoo?

Luigi: I…

Suddenly a loud kazoo noise comes out of Luigi's throat and he begins to choke.

Mario: Luigi!

Peach: He swallowed it! Hold still!

Luigi: No! *kazoo* Don't… *kazoo* touch… *kazoo* me!

Mario got a hold of his neck and forced the kazoo out of his throat. However, only half of it came out.

Luigi: Where's the noise piEEEEEEEEce!

As he said the last word, another kazoo noise came out his throat.

Luigi: Great. *kazoo* My noise piece… *kazoo* is still… *kazoo* stuck in my… *kazoo* throat. *kazoo*

He points a finger at Toad.

Luigi: And it's all your fault! *kazoo*

Toad: I'm sorry!

Mario: We gotta take you to a professional.

Mario drags Luigi to Professor E. Gadd's Lab as Luigi keeps making noises. Toad follows as well.

* * *

**Professor E Gadd's Lab**

Professor Elvin Gadd x-rays Luigi to spot the location of the noise piece in his throat.

E. Gadd: Hmm. Just as I thought. You have that pointy bit from the end of your kazoo stuck in your throat. That was clumsy of you.

Luigi: I didn't. It was Toad who… *kazoo*

E. Gadd: Well, there's nothing to do for it but surgery.

Luigi: Surgery?! No, no, no, no, no!

E. Gadd: Relax! It won't be painful! I promise! In fact, this is my chance to try out my new invention.

A submarine with the Gadd Science Inc. logo rises out of the ground.

E. Gadd: Introducing the solution to your problem.

Mario: A submarine?

E. Gadd: Not just any submarine. Let me show you the plan.

A monitor displays Luigi's general shape with his body parts shown as well.

E. Gadd: This whole lab is called the Chamber of Shrinkage. I'll shrink the sub and myself to microscopic size, then navigate through your brain, down into your throat, then extract the noise piece from inside. Simple!

Luigi: But, can't you just shrink the noise piece?

E. Gadd laughed for a moment before calming down.

E. Gadd: Oh, Luigi, always wanting to do it the hard way.

Luigi then puts on a white patients gown and sits down in a chair.

E. Gadd: We're all set, Luigi! You ready for the sedative?

Luigi: A-Are you sure this is safe?

E. Gadd: Completely! As long as someone competent is behind the wheel. Hey, what's that?

Luigi looks around confused, only for E. Gadd to knock him out.

E. Gadd: Sweet dreams, ghost hunter. Oops! I forgot to pack food for the trip. I've got to get some supplies from the Gloomy Manor. Mario, you think you could guard the Gadd Sub while I'm gone?

Mario: Can do, Professor!

* * *

In the next scene, Mario is walking back and forth in front of the sub as he waits for E. Gadd to return. Toad walks on the scene.

Toad: Mario, can we do something together while we wait for the Professor? I'm bored.

Mario: Can't. I'm busy guarding this.

Toad: Could I play with the sub?

Mario: Oh no, you don't! You're the reason this whole thing happened in the first place! I'm not letting you make it worse!

Toad didn't listen and ran past Mario into the sub.

Mario: Hey!

He followed Toad in to see him "driving" the sub and making sub noise.

Mario: Toad get out! This is not a toy!

Toad: C'mon, Mario! Lighten up a bit.

As he said that, he pressed a huge button. A warning light starts.

Mario: Toad, what did you just press?!

Toad looked at the button.

Toad: "Shrink".

Mario: Oh no!

E. Gadd comes back in the room with a box of food.

E. Gadd: I'm back, Mari- Uh oh.

Inside the sub, Mario feels himself slowly imploding.

Mario: No! No, no, no, no, no!

Mario shrinks down to microscopic size.

Toad: Aw! You're so tiny!

Toad shrinks down even smaller than Mario.

Toad: Aaaah! I take it back! I take it back!

The submarine shrank with them. A robot hand grabs the sub to E. Gadd's eye level.

E. Gadd: Mario! Toad!

Mario: It wasn't my fault! It was Toad's! Again!

Toad: Aaaah! E. Gadd's huge!

Mario: Actually, Toad, we're tiny.

Toad: Hah! That's silly. Don't you think it's more likely that the entire world grew?

Mario just responded with an unamused expression before the sub was dropped into Luigi's nose. Luigi wakes up.

Luigi: What happened?

E. Gadd: Hello Luigi. Well, the sub is safely inside you.

Luigi: Great! Wait! If you're out here, then who's in here?

E. Gadd: Well, have a look.

He pulls down a monitor showing Mario and Toad inside Luigi's head.

Luigi: Mario?! Toad?!

E. Gadd: Yeah, something went wrong. But don't worry. We can still make this work.

Luigi screamed knowing that TOAD was in his body. E. Gadd calmed him down quickly.

E. Gadd: You better calm down, Luigi. With those two inside you, I wouldn't be moving around too much. You could knock them into something important.

Luigi just gulps and calms down.

**Inside Luigi's nose**

Mario and Toad could see sinuses everywhere they went.

Toad: Eww! This place is a real dump.

Mario: It's Luigi's nose, Toad. Of course it's disgusting.

Toad: What's a nose?

Mario: You seriously don't-!? Oh, right. You don't have one. How do you guys even breathe?

Toad: Through our mouths. Duh.

E. Gadd (through speaker): Mario, Toad, can you hear me?

Mario: It's E. Gadd.

Toad: E. Gadd? He's in there?

Toad pulls out an ax.

Toad: I'll save you E. Gadd!

Toad begins chopping at the control panel before Mario takes the axe away.

Mario: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Toad: I'm just trying to help!

Mario: Well, you're not helping! You're making things worse!

E. Gadd (through speaker): Guys, stop! You guys are trespassing in my submarine, and inside Luigi!

Mario: Well, it was Toad's fault for playing with this thing and dragging me into this. But don't worry, we can get the noise piece out. Just gotta get to it.

E. Gadd (through speaker): All you need to do is locate the autopilot. It'll safely take you through your mission and then out the extraction point.

Mario: Got i-!

Toad used his axe to break the autopilot.

Mario: ARE YOU SERIOUS, TOAD?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL HIM?!

Luigi heard this over the speakers and gets really nervous.

E. Gadd (through speaker): Well great! You're just gonna have to drive it yourself, then. This is approximately 17 times harder to drive than a go kart, which you usually use when racing. So, just take it nice and easy.

Mario sweats nervously.

Mario: Yeah… nice… and…

Mario pictures Lakitu' countdown from Mario Kart in his head. He floors it on the brake.

Mario: EASYYYYYYYYYYY!

The sub flies at max speed as Mario and Toad scream. The sub bumps into Luigi's brain.

**Outside**

E. Gadd is listening for the whereabouts of Mario and Toad.

Luigi: So, how's it going?

Luigi's face suddenly freaked out and got tired out.

**Inside**

Mario and Toad hit the interior cranium area of Luigi's brain. Mario pulls the sub out of it, but that causes repeated slams into the brain.

**Outside**

Luigi's eyeballs are spinning out of control.

Luigi: Pbpbpbpbpbpbpb! I CAN'T CONTROL MY EYEBALLS!

E. Gadd: Relax! It's temporary. Just sign this.

He takes out a waiver and Luigi signs it.

Luigi: What's this?

E. Gadd: Oh, just your autograph for when you're, Uh, famous.

Luigi: Oh, uh thanks.

Luigi's arm jerks out and punches him in the face.

E. Gadd: LUIGI!

He grabs his own neck and slaps E. Gadd.

Luigi: What's happening?!

**Inside**

Mario and Toad are angrily fighting over the wheel as the sub keeps slamming into the brain stem.

**Outside**

E. Gadd: They're hitting your central nervous system!

Luigi punches himself.

Luigi: Oh. Ya think?

E. Gadd: You're not in control of your actions!

Luigi kicks E. Gadd's butt.

E. Gadd: Hey!

Luigi: *sarcastically* Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not in control of my actions.

**Inside**

The sub bounces off the brain stem and flies off course.

**Outside**

E. Gadd: They've gone off course!

Luigi spins in his chair and begins spazzing out.

E. Gadd: Oh my gosh! You're out of control!

**Inside**

The sub lands in Luigi's stomach acid.

Toad: Eww! Where are we now?

Mario: Oh no! We're in Luigi's stomach! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GETTING DIGESTED! AND TOAD WON'T STOP SCREAMING!

Toad: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

E. Gadd (through speaker): The stomach acid levels are way too high!

Mario: The reserve tanks are almost empty.

He looks back to see Toad chopping at the tanks.

Mario: TOAD!

Toad: Finished!

Mario: No, you moron! Thanks to you, we're gonna DIE!

E. Gadd (through speaker): Mario, you gotta get out of there! It's a straight shot up the stomach to the esophagus where the noise piece is!

Luigi makes a kazoo noise.

E. Gadd (through speake): You can complete your mission if we can just access an alternative fuel. Like natural gas.

Mario: How are we gonna find natural gas?

Toad: Like this!

He drinks a bottle of soda and burps.

**Outside**

Luigi felt the burp inside him.

Luigi: Stop burping inside me! That's disgusting!

E. Gadd: Wait a minute, Luigi. He might be on to something.

Luigi: What?

E. Gadd: If you can make a big enough burp…

**Inside**

Toad: We can filter the CO2 through our ballast tanks, refire the engines, and ride the shock wave out of here!

Mario and the others go wide eyed hearing Toad say something that's actually smart.

Mario: Wow… Call me impressed, Toad.

The Professor was also shocked.

E. Gadd (through speaker): He's right… We're going through with your plan, Toad!

Toad: What plan?

Mario: And he's back…

**Outside**

Luigi drinks several bottles of soda.

E. Gadd: Now burp, Luigi! Your brother's life is on the line!

Luigi tries to let it out.

**Inside**

Mario: I never thought it would end this way.

Luigi burps, forming a gas bubble around the sub. The reserve gas levels rise to maximum.

Mario: It's working!

Toad: Yippee!

The sub shoots up into the esophagus.

**Outside**

E. Gadd: They're headed to the esophagus!

He catches a whiff of Luigi's burp.

E. Gadd: Phew, what have you been eating?

Luigi: My brother, and a mushroom head.

The sub crashes into Luigi's throat where the noise piece is.

Mario: M to E. We have reached the foreign obstruction.

He puts on his underwater helmet from Super Mario Sunshine, and swims toward the noise piece.

E. Gadd (through speaker): Okay, you're going to have to go out and dislodge it somehow.

Mario: I'm already on it.

He takes out his hammer and hits the noise piece piece with it.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Mario: This stupid hammer won't break anything.

Toad: Mario, do what you were born to do! Dance!

That gave Mario an idea.

Mario: Let's a go!

He spins right through the noise piece to break it apart. Luigi coughs it up.

E. Gadd (through speaker): Good work, Mario! Mission accomplished. Now all you have to do is…

Luigi pushes the Professor out of the way.

Luigi (through speaker): Mario! Quick! Get out of my body before Toad does something drastic! GO!

Toad: Grow?

He presses the "Grow" button.

Mario, Luigi, and E. Gadd: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Later at Peach's Castle**

Peach: I sure hope Luigi is doing okay…

The door opens and Peach freaks out. Luigi had a normal sized submarine inside of him.

Peach: Luigi! What happened to you?!

Mario (inside Luigi): I know things look a little bleak, Princess. But this won't stop us!

Toad (inside Luigi): Luigi, the toilet's backed up again.


End file.
